


[Podfic] flame that's burning

by madkingray, sisi_rambles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Battle Couple, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madkingray/pseuds/madkingray, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: "I would have done it again. I probably will do it again.""Why?” It slips out before he can stop it, showing his confusion. Keith seems to relax some, fire dying down as his lips twitch—as if he was trying not to smile.“Because it’s you.” He says simply. “Because I want to protect you the best I can. That’s always going to be my reason and it’s never going to change.” A pause before Keith’s voice goes softer. “You’re important to me, Shiro. I’d do anything to keep you safe.”





	[Podfic] flame that's burning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [flame that's burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464339) by [madkingray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madkingray/pseuds/madkingray). 



Length: 00:14:09

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Voltron/flame%20that's%20burning.mp3) (13 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Voltron/flame%20that's%20burning.m4b) (6.2 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
